


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2017 Videos [3]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Some of them want to use you.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes for physical triggers and non consensual acts of mind invasion/control

song by the Eurythmics (Steve Angello Bootleg)

 

_Some of them want to use you_

 

[Download 223 mb mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-sweet%20dreams.m4v)

 


End file.
